Sun & Moon
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Moon has recently moved to Alola to begin her Pokemon Journey/Trials, but notices something odd. Many people seem to be keeping a secret of the past relating to the adults, including her family. And who is the mysterious man who keeps showing up? (In celebration of completing Sun, but along Moon storyline with grownup characters, OCs, and other original ideas)
1. Chapter 1

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Moon! Are you there?"

"Yep, Uncle Gladion! How's your research with Silvally been going?" Said pokemon suddenly appeared in the video and began knawing playfully on his master's head.

"Ow! Silvally, stop!" This was something that happened between the two often, "Anyway, it's been going well. And since you're about to turn 11, the professor wants to know if you'd like to start your pokemon journey in Alola."

"Really?!" Moon was estatic and even squealed as Gladion nodded.

"I'll go tell Mom right now!"

"Sil!"

"And bye to you too." Moon blew a kiss at the screen, prompting Silvally to lick back in response, where Gladion panicked.

"Silvally, you're a water-type-!" There was a shriek of pain from Silvally before their end of the connection suddenly cut off. Moon sweatdropped. Sometimes, her uncle's Silvally could get a bit _too_ affectionate...

"Mom, Mom!" Moon rushed downstairs, startling their pet Pidgey, who tumbled off the counter and gave an indignant squawk.

"Yes, Moon?" Lillie turned around to smile at her daughter, who was the spitting image of her.

"Uncle Gladion called again and said I could go to Alola to start my journey! Is that okay?" Lillie raised an eyebrow.

Is he still on?"

"No, Sil short-circuited the camera again and itself." Lillie facepalmed.

" _Again_? That's the fourth time this week."

"Can I still go to Alola?"

"Well," Lillie crossed her arms, "I was planning to take you there for your birthday anyway-" Moon's eyes widened and she hugged her mother.

"Yay! I can see Ailani again, but this time, face-to-face!" Freeing one of her hands, Lillie patted her daughter's head.

"I've already got everything planned, so you can just go and pack. We'll be leaving in two days and it's going to be a long journey." Moon was already running up the stairs. The Pidgey, having righted itself, landed on the counter, and preened, glared at Lillie.

"What? Don't you want to see a different region?" The Pidgey, who was notorious for having the temper of a Spearow, scowled and squawked, flapping its wings in indignation. As it then began to argue in Pokemon language why it _shouldn't_ go, Lillie quietly grabbed the Pidgey's cage and hid it behind her, ready to capture the bird when it got too rowdy, as it eventually would.

* * *

"Gladion?! Are you okay, bro?"

"What do you think, Kukui?"

"Silvally licked the camera again, didn't it?" Gladion only nodded from his place on the floor, pinned underneath an unconscious Silvally. Shaking his head, Kukui helped his assistant roll the pokemon off.

"I'm just lucky I wasn't shocked as bad."

"Is Moon coming?" Kukui asked after Silvally had been returned, so as to not cause more trouble, even if it _was_ unconscious.

"I think so. I don't think Lillie would pass up a chance to come home again while her daughter travels and gets to know pokemon, just like-" Gladion stopped himself before he said 'That Name.' 'That Name' was a name for an old friend of their's who had disappeared years ago, and since it hurt so much just to hear his name, they made it taboo.

"...Yeah, I know." Up in the loft, they could see Woody, a Toucannon, looking down at them. The pokemon had once been on of 'That Name's' partners, but was now staying with Kukui, along with several other pokemon 'That Name' had caught. More were even at the home of 'That Name's' mother. However, the special partners, like Woody, were split up between 'That Name's' old friends.

And who is 'That Name,' might you ask?

Sun, the first Champion of Alola. He has been missing for nearly 19 years, but things were about to change.

* * *

A lone boy was running for his life through a white facility with guards chasing him and his bag. He had a shock of dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, which were wide with fear as he ran. He wore black and blue clothes, such as a black shirt, blue jeans, and blue-and-black patterned sneakers. However, he soon came to a dead end as guards cut him off from both sides. Gripping the bag, he back up against a guard rail. Just as the guard were about to grab him, a light came out of the bag, engulfing and making the boy disappear before the guards' eyes. Glancing at each other, they paled. Their boss wouldn't be happy about this...

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! I just finished played the main story of**_ **Sun** _ **today and got the idea to make this! So, the characters of the game are a bit older in here by about 19 years, as mentioned in the story, and many things have changed. Sun went missing a few months after becoming Champion and has been for 19 years, leaving his friends and family devastated.**_

 _ **As the years passed, things changed. Lillie never left Kanto, marrying and having Moon (despite her obvious crush on Sun) as Lusamine got her cure. Gladion, with Lillie and his mother in Kanto, stayed behind in Alola and works as Kukui's new assistant as the man gets older and needs some more help these days; in return, Kukui helps him with learning more about Silvally and Type: Null, as they are still anomalies. Hau managed to become kahuna and surpass his grandfather (who passed away just a few years after the adventures), also marrying and having his own child, Ailani, but widowed shortly after.**_

 _ **As the story progresses, more will also be explained. As said in the summary, it will be based on the Moon storyline, but there will also be quite a few changes, as this is still a different story with no Team Skull or Aether Foundation. But the Ultra Beasts will play a**_ **big** _ **part for sure!**_

 _ **Sorry there isn't much, but read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Uncle Gladion!" Moon had jumped from the moving van and was running towards her uncle before Lillie could stop her. Silvally stepped out of the way, allowing Gladion to get the full tackle by his niece and land on the ground, pinned under something for the second time that week.

"Nice to see you too, Moon." he groaned as Silvally snickered at its master's predicament, "Please get off me now."

"Sorry." she helped pull him to his feet. He had come to greet them at their new house, moving in right beside the one where 'That Name' used to live and where his mother and his pokemon still lived. In fact, at the sight of Lillie, many of them came charging over, including one of 'That Name's' closest pokemon, a Lycanroc (Midday Form) named Balboa. 'That Name' had a weird sense of humor...

"Lycan!" Balboa was the first to pounce on Lillie, followed by several other pokemon, bringing her to the ground like her brother. The Pidgey peeked out of its cage from the back seat of the van and was glad it was still inside.

"Yes, it's great to be back everyone. Now please get off, Nebby's been waiting to see Alola again!" They all scrambled off, not wanting to anger the Legendary Pokemon, despite the fact it never got angry. With a flick of her wrist, Lillie tossed the Master Ball in the air and out came a Solgaleo. It looked around and then roared happily, beginning to prance around. Pokemon and people had to scramble out of the way.

"Nebby, calm down! You're going to hurt someone!" Quickly, the Solgaleo did so, "I know you're happy, but please control yourself."

"Is Uncle Hau coming?" Moon considered quite a few people as her aunts and uncles instead of family friends.

"Yes, he should have been-"

"Lillie! Moon!"

"Speak of the devil..." Hau was running up to them with his daughter, Ailani, beside him.

"Hi Moon!" They had met through visual online chats, but this was the first time they had met in person.

"Silvally, could you-?" The pokemon was nodding before his master finished, going to watch over the girls while the adults talked.

"So, how's Kanto been?" Hau asked, putting his hands behind his head as usual. Despite how much he ran, he had a bit of a bulging stomach like his grandfather had. Sadly, Hala had passed away a few years after their adventures and Hau had been chosen as kahuna. Not before he beat Hala, though.

"Nice goatee." Lillie commented, "As for Kanto, it's been quiet and nice. Mother has been fine and she and Guzma are still in love." Lillie was wearing an outfit similar to the one she had worn when she had left, but her hair was down.

"So neither of them have made a move yet?" Gladion asked with a smile, as it was something the siblings talked about often. After their adventures, he had gotten to buying new clothes, some of which he was wearing now. And no matter what Kukui did, he refused to wear a lab coat.

"Mother doesn't usually notice and has trouble with showing her feelings. As for Guzma..." Lillie shrugged, "He's too afraid to make a move. He tries to, but backs out of it when called on it. Reminds me of his organization, in a way, with all of their bluffs."

"Maybe Plumeria should lend him a hand." Hau suggested, "You _did_ say she helped you out during the finding of the Flutes, so maybe she could help those two get together."

"She would be a good choice, yes, but she only helped us with some grunts that stuck around. Just to clarify."

"Ride, Silvally, ride!" The adults turned in time to see Moon riding Nebby bareback against Ailani, who was riding Silvally bareback. How this happened without them knowing they may never know, but they _did_ know they freaked out and rushed to stop the race. Balboa, who was sitting on the sidelines with some of the other pokemon, shook his head and facepawed.

* * *

"So, when can I get my pokemon?!" Hau chuckled at Moon's enthusiasm.

"Excited, aren't you? Well, it's getting a bit late and you all need to settle in, so how about tomorrow?"

"Aww..."

"Don't worry, I haven't gotten my pokemon yet, either!" Ailani reassured her friend, "We can get them together, okay?"

"That's fine, but I was just so excited! Nebby's great and and all, yeah, and even though I rarely see Jaws, she's amazing too, but I've never had a pokemon for myself." Jaws was a Vikavolt once owned by 'That Name' and had stayed with Lillie. Ever since 'That Name' had disappeared, Jaws had confined herself to her pokeball in grief, only coming out to eat. She may have had a Timid nature, but that didn't mean she wasn't very loyal or extremely protective of her old partner.

"I'm going to tell Kukui that you're here, Moon, and see if we can't fix you up a PokeDex." Said niece hugged her uncle happily.

"Thank you, Uncle Gladion! See you tomorrow!"

"Be safe, brother!"

"Good night, Gladion!" The four waved goodbye to the lab assistant, even though he was just walking a short way to Kukui's place.

"Dad, can't we stay and help them unpack?"

"Sure, sweetie. You don't mind, Lillie?"

"We'd be happy to have some help."

"Sol ga sol?"

"Yes, Nebby, you can help too." They all shared a laugh at the happy look on the Legendary's face.

* * *

"...W...where...?" Slowly, the boy came to and tried to get a hold of his senses. Looking down, he spotted his bag still hanging on him, still with the precious pokemon inside.

"Nebula, are you okay?" He gently reached a hand in to pet the pokemon's gassy form.

"Pew..." The cry sounded weak.

"That was a close one, wasn't it? But it was also dangerous! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?!"

"Pew..." Now the cry sounded frightened and the boy softened.

"I'm sorry, just...I was worried and I don't want to lose you. Not like how I lost Father." The boy stood to stretch his aching limbs and looked around. They were on a beach not far from an old, dilapidated, but still usable house. The lights were even on inside.

"I wonder... Nebula, stay quiet and don't move until it's safe, okay?"

"Pew."

"Thanks, buddy." He started making his way towards the house, hoping the person he needed to meet would be there.

* * *

"It's the day for my journey! Yes!" Moon jumped out of her bed and rushed to grab some clothes, accidentally knocking a sleeping Balboa off her bed. He had stayed the night, curious about the girl, but was now having second thoughts as his rocks got stuck in the floor.

"Roc!" Another unfortunate thing was that he landed on his back and his back legs were too weak on their own to help pull his rocks out.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Moon helped free him. Shaking himself once he was back on all four feet, he gave her a small glare, "Hey, I said I was sorry! Now, could you please leave while I get dressed?" Balboa did so, though he was still a little incensed by the event.

"Moon knocked you off her bed, didn't she?" Lillie asked at the look on the Lycanroc's face.

"Ly!"

"It was only an accident. And anyway, do you want to take Moon to Iki Town? I want to make sure she gets there safely." Balboa stared at her incredulously.

"Roc roc lycan?!" _(Are you kidding?!)_

"Balboa, please. I would send Jaws if I could, and you know I can't send Nebby. And as for _this_ ornery bird here," she pointed at the Pidgey, "it won't do a thing I ask unless it's waking Moon up." The Pidgey stuck its tongue out at her. Balboa sighed, then nodded.

"Lyroc." Lillie smiled.

"Thank you, Balboa." It was at that moment Moon bounded down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go, Mom!"

"I can see that, Moon." Lillie chuckled.

"Yo, Lillie!" Turning, they found Kukui bounding inside, followed by Gladion. Despite working with him for several years, he wondered how the professor never ran out of energy.

"Professor Kukui!" Lillie exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I thought we wouldn't meet until later."

"I thought about seeing Moon before she left!"

"Grandpa!" Moon hugged him.

"For the last time, stop calling me Grandpa!" Everyone laughed. It had become a joke for Moon to call Kukui Grandpa and still hadn't died, much to Kukui's annoyance.

"And Balboa, nice to see you up and about." After freeing himself from Moon, Kukui patted the Lycanroc's head.

"Roc Lycan?"

"Yeah, Woody's doing fine. I don't get why you don't come over and see him, though. Same with Woody, actually."

"You know they have their reasons." Gladion voiced, "Anyway, you should be leaving for Iki Town soon so you can meet up with Hau and Ailani, Moon."

"Okay, just let me get my hat and bag!" The girl rushed back upstairs to grab her white sunhat and pink-and-black backpack. She looked similar to her mother with the sunhat on, but the clothes and pack were different. She wore clothes similar to her mother's Z-Powered form, but in the colors of dark pink and beige.

"Balboa, watch over her _or else_." Balboa cowered under Lillie's glare, as did the rest of the men.

"L-lyroc..." Lillie then blissfully smiled.

"Now, have a safe trip up there, Moon! And when you come back, I can't wait to see your new pokemon friend!"

"Thanks! Bye!" Moon rushed out the door and Balboa was forced to follow, galloping because of her speed.

* * *

 _ **C'mon, don't tell me none of you guys haven't had the urge to name your Rockruff that once you caught it! Especially Midnight Form! *giggles* Anyway, another one of the ideas of this story is that Sun's pokemon have been split up after he disappeared, most of them staying at Kukui's place or Sun's house, with the exception of Sun's closest pokemon: Artemis (a Decidueye who left to look for Sun on his own and hasn't been heard from since. Sun's friends have tired looking for him as well, but with no luck), Salamander (a Salandit who couldn't evolve because of his gender and now lives with Hau), Balboa (who stays at Sun's house), Woody (who lives at Kukui's place), Jaws (lives with Lillie), and Greninja (who had been given to Sun as a gift but now resides with Gladion).**_

 _ **Also, see if you can catch what the other names relate to, because they're pretty obvious. Anyway, read & review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Iki Town's up this way?"

"Roc." As Lillie had (forcefully) suggested, Balboa was escorting Moon to Iki Town. The girl stretched her hands up into to sky.

"It feels wonderful here! I don't think I'll ever want to leave Alola! Not that I don't like Kanto, of course, but this place is awesome!" Balboa had to agree with her there. Then, after they crested the hill, they could plainly see Iki Town.

"Is that it? Iki Town?"

"Roc!"

"Great! I can't wait to get my first pokemon!" Moon began to run, where Balboa had to run himself to keep up. When they reached the steps, they found Ailani waiting for them.

"Moon! Great to see you again!" The girls hugged, "Are you ready to get your first pokemon from Dad?"

"Yep! Have you gotten your's?"

"Nope. Wanted to wait for you first!"

"You didn't have to..."

"But I _wanted_ to! I've seen all of the pokemon Dad's given to trainers before and know who I want, but I want to see who _you_ pick."

"Alright..." Together, with Balboa trailing behind, they entered Iki Town.

* * *

"I see... And he just left this morning?"

"Yes. He didn't leave a note or anything. I think he doesn't trust us much, even though I'm married to Burnet." The adults were conversing at Lillie's house about the boy that had appeared last night.

"You said the bag he had didn't move, but made soft sounds sometimes. Do you suppose he was carrying a Cosmog?" Lillie asked. Her brother shrugged.

"Maybe, but why? The Aether Foundation and Team Skull are long gone."

"Well, what if some new organizations came up? There are reports of a group called Team Inquiry who have bought the Aether Foundation's old island." Kukui said, "History could be repeating itself." That gave them all uneasy looks.

"What does Team Inquiry do?"

"They research the Ultra Beasts from the leftover data in the island's computers and other places." Gladion said, "But they aren't keeping it a secret, like Aether did. And no bad groups have popped up yet, so maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves."

"What about the chairman or chairwoman leading Team Inquiry?" Lillie was still skeptical. At that, the men shook their heads.

"No one knows and if they did, they aren't saying." Kukui said, "All anyone knows is that it's a man, but no one has seen him in public or what he looks like."

"Hmm... Just in case, we should keep an eye on Team Inquiry's activities. But back to the boy and the Cosmog, you said he was wet when he arrived, so maybe the Cosmog used its special powers to help them get away from something." Lillie said.

"Just like what happened before, but the boy appeared last night, the night after you and Moon moved here. That's unlike what happened in the past." Gladion shook his head, "If history _is_ repeating itself, it's doing so in a fashion we can't predict. At least, not immediately." Kukui nodded.

"Gladion's right. The best we can do for now is wait and hope for the best."

* * *

"Ailani! Moon! Balboa!" Hau waved when he saw them enter Iki Town.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hi Uncle!"

"Lycan Can!" _(Hello Hau!)_

"So, are you two ready to pick your pokemon?" The girls nodded excitedly, "That's great, but there's just one trick to it. The pokemon you chose also has to chose you back before you can keep it. That's what my grandpa did when he was kahuna, and it helped form a lot of nice relationships between people and pokemon. After all, the pokemon you choose may not always be the best choice for you."

"Nice rhyme, Dad."

"Thanks, Ailani. Anyway, here they are!" The three pokeballs were thrown into the air and out popped the three pokemon.

"Rowlet!"

"Litten!"

"Popplio!"

"Prima!"

"Huh?" The humans looked to the side to see that Hau's Primarina had also popped out of her pokeball to watch. Popplio was smitten with her at once.

"Po..." _(Wow...)_ Primarina giggled.

"Pri, rinama mar rina!" _(Oh, you're too kind!)_

"Primarina, don't distract him." Hau shook his head at his partner, then turned back to the kids, "As you can probably tell, Rowlet is a Grass-type, Litten is a Fire-type, and Popplio is a Water-type. Which one of you is going first?"

"Moon will!" Ailani pushed her friend forward.

"Hey!" The Alolan girl just gave a happy wave. Moon shook her head and looked to the three pokemon. It seemed Primarina was Popplio's final evolved form, which was both pretty and cool (along with the Water- and Fairy-typing, as it looked to be), but Moon wasn't really into water-types. She had heard from her mom that an old friend of her's raised a Rowlet into the Ghost- and Grass-type Decidueye, but Moon found her attention was attracted to the Litten the most. She guessed in might be because of all her time spent around Nebby and the way the Solgaleo chased their Pidgey around, both inside and outside the house, but she knew the Litten was her choice.

"I think Litten's going to be my partner." The little cat brightened and purred happily as the Rowlet shrugged and Popplio still gazed at Primarina. The Rowlet would have loved to be chosen, but knew it was all a game of chance to be picked, so he was happy for his friend to be chosen instead.

"Alright, now get on the stage with Litten. We need to see if he wants you as much as you want him." Moon did so, going to the side to climb the steps until she was on the stage with Litten. His eyes moved over her, searching for something he might not like (as he was still a picky pokemon), then shook his head. They were afraid he wasn't going to go with her until he suddenly ran forward and leapt into her arms.

"Whoa!" Moon stumbled back a little from the force of the pounce, but held her partner up high as he purred.

"Seems Litten really likes you! For a second there he was going to be extra picky, but it seems not!" The group came over to congratulate Moon and Litten.

"Are you going to name him?" Ailani asked.

"I think so. How do you like the name Flareball?"

"Li ten li!" _(I like it!)_

"Flareball it is, then."

"Okay, Ailani, you chose next..." As the girl went to chose her own pokemon, Flareball caught something off to the side.

"Lit?"

"What is it?" Moon followed her partner's gaze to see a boy walking through a grove, towards some ruins.

"Litte lit lit Ten li Litten, litte Teli Tete litten." _(Those are the Ruins of Conflict, where Tapu Koko resides.)_

"And it's strange for people to go that way?" Flareball nodded, "Then let's check it out!" Unnoticed by their friends, the two went after the boy.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to come this way, Nebula? Tapu Koko isn't the very best of tapus to see..."

"Pew!"

"Okay, okay! Geez, maybe I shouldn't have given you those Sitrus Berries..." They reached the bridge that crossed over to the ruins. The boy paused uneasily.

"Nebula, this doesn't look safe-"

"Pew!" To his surprise, the pokemon jumped out and began floating across the bridge. The boy went to go after the pokemon, but stepped back when the bridge creaked under his foot. Moon and Flareball had been watching it all unfold, including what happened next. Spearows swooped down and blocked off the Cosmog's path, attacking it.

"Nebula!" The boy reached for a pokeball, but didn't have a chance to throw it when Flareball attacked.

"Ember!" The Spearows were scattered as Moon rushed to help the Cosmog, ignoring the creaks of the bridge. Gently, she took it into her arms and was about to run back when the bridge disappeared under her feet, finally snapping.

"Lien!" Flareball ran to the edge of the cliff, along with the boy, and looked down, afraid of what they were about to see. However, just before Moon and the Cosmog hit the rushing water, an electric light came out of nowhere and grabbed them, bringing them back to the top of the cliff and safety. It disappeared as it let them go, revealing Tapu Koko.

"Wow..." No one knew what to say in the Legendary's presence. Moon was surprised when it took a closer look at her. But it shook its head, laid a stone on the ground, and returned to the electric ball, flying back into the sky and disappearing.

"PEW!" The Cosmog jumped out of Moon's arms and into the boy's bag, shivering.

"See, that's what you get when you run off like that!" the boy sighed and ran a had through his hair, "Anyway, thank you for helping Nebula. I'm Star." They shook hands after he helped Moon to her feet, she grabbing the stone and stuffing it in her bag quickly. She didn't want to leave it behind, after all!

"I'm Moon, and this is Flareball."

"Li!"

"Why did you come up here? People aren't supposed to come to the ruins."

"Not unless they're kahunas or have a good reason to, no. Nebula, though..." he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we must be on our way. Thank you again for what you've done!" He then ran off.

"Hey, wait!" Moon chased after him, but when she and Flareball entered Iki Town, Star was gone.

"Lyroc!" Balboa tackled her and began berating her for getting out of his sight, as he was supposed to be protecting her and so on.

"Moon, where did you go?" Ailani asked once Balboa had calmed down and let her go, "Rowlet and I wanted to fight you and prove how strong we were, but you just disappeared!"

"Sorry, but Flareball and I wanted to check something out. It's nothing, really."

"Lit litten teten litte ten li litten!" _(But we're still ready for a fight!)_ He and Rowlet gave each other playful glares.

"Alright, you two can fight on the stage. I'll be the ref." The girls and pokemon took their positions, as did Hau.

"Begin!"

"Ember!"

"Growl!" Flareball was faster, so he got the first move in. It was supereffective (along with a critical hit) and knocked Rowlet out, giving Flareball enough Exp. Points to level up to Lv. 6.

"You were great, Flareball!" Moon hugged her companion as Ailani went to heal her's.

"Lit!"

"That was great you two! Reminds me of when I was a trainer myself..." Hau reminisced, along with Primarina.

"Pri..." _(Yeah...)_ They shook their heads to clear them.

"Anyway, since you both now have your own pokemon, you'll be starting the Trials!"

"Trials?" Moon questioned. Ailani nodded.

"Yep! The Trials are headed by Trial Captains and Kahunas to test your relation with your pokemon! They're sort of like the Gym Battles you told me about, but different. Instead of having to beat trainers and then the Gym Leader to get a badge, you go through the Trials, which can be about most anything, and fight either the Totem Pokemon or the Captains and Kahunas themselves."

"She's right." Hau nodded and continued, "Once you beat the Captain's or Kahuna's trial, they'll give you a Z-Crystal, which can power up a pokemon move, but only once per battle. You usually have to beat all the Captains on an island before you can hope to fight the Kahuna, who are the strongest trainers on each island. After you beat them, they give you a stamp that acts like a Gym Badge in the way it allows pokemon up to a certain level to obey you. Once you get the stamp, you move on to the next island. The Trials cover all four islands, which means you're going to be travelling a lot."

"I've heard of Z-Crystals from Mom. But don't you need a special device to use them?"

"That's true. You need a Z-Band made from a Sparkling Stone to use them, and only the tapus give those away. In fact, they are given away very very rarely to people, only to people who can use them properly. Though these days, you can find someone with a Z-Band almost everywhere." Hau shook his head.

"Speaking of Sparkling Stones..." Moon rummaged through her bag to bring out the stone the tapu had given her. The others were amazed at the sight of it.

"Where did you get it?!"

"Just a while ago, at the bridge." Hau suddenly facepalmed.

"Don't tell me the bridge broke _again_... Every time it breaks, Koko has to go and save whoever's walking on it and usually leaves behind a Sparkling Stone for trainers! The bridge has been breaking since _I_ was a kid, nearly 19 years ago!" The girls sweatdropped.

"Yeah, the bridge has been giving Dad some grief for a long time, all the way back to great-grandpa Hala and longer." Ailani explained, "Don't let it bother you too much."

"Alright. So, how are the Sparkling Stones made into Z-Bands?" The Alolan girl shrugged.

"Don't know. Only Dad knows, and it takes a day or so to make one into a Z-Band. So, could we go home together?"

"Sure, just..." Moon took one last look over the town, "Flareball and I helped a boy and his pokemon out on the bridge. I just hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are!" Ailani tucked her hands behind her head in similarity to her father, "Now, let's go back to your place and show your mom your new pokemon buddy!"

"Okay!" The two were off, forcing Balboa, Flareball, and Rowlet to chase after them as fast as the three could. When Hau noticed them missing, he returned Primarina and went to catch up.

* * *

 _ **3rd Chapter! An idea of mine mentioned in this chapter is that Tapu Koko has given a lot of trainers Sparkling Stones. How else do you get to see those Z-Trainers on the trails everywhere? The main cause of it: the bridge. For some reason they can never get it back up to full strength so it stays old and rickety and breaks a lot, giving not only Hau a lot of grief, but also Tapu Koko. Nebby breaking it only made it worse.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, you get a chance to catch Tapu Koko at the end of the game, so Sun managed to catch all the tapus, but when he disappeared, his friends tried to release the tapus. However, the tapus didn't want to leave Sun for good, so a compromise was made where the tapus were still attached to their pokeballs, but allowed to go back to their ruins. So, no one else can catch them, but they're still doing their jobs.**_

 _ **Anyway, read & review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"I'm home!"

"Lit teten!" _(Hey there!)_ The adults turned to see the girls enter the house with the three pokemon behind them.

"Well now, it looks like you girls are going to have a blast!" Kukui smiled, "Anyway, here are your PokeDexes." he handed them the machines, "Come by my house tomorrow and I can make the finishing touches."

"So, who did you pick?" Lillie asked, smiling.

"Ailani got Rowlet and I got Flareball, who's a Litten!" The pokemon gave happy cheers. Balboa, though, just collapsed on the couch, over Gladion's lap. Rolling his eyes, the man stroked the Lycanroc's fur to help him calm down.

"That's great, girls. And make sure you both have your Trainer Passports, okay? You won't be able to go to the other islands and do the Trials without them."

"We've got them, don't worry!" The girls held up their passports proudly.

"Girls, as a gift to help you start your journeys, I bought some Pokemon Refresh kits for you." Gladion pointed to the orange and purple box-like bags on the coffee table, "They're already stocked with everything you need, but use your Poke Beans wisely. You can only get them once a day from the Poke Cafés."

"Thanks Uncle!" Moon and Ailani began examining the bags and all they had, along with their pokemon. Soon enough, a wheezing Hau stumbled in.

"Not...so fast!"

"A bit too much for you? You could have done that run easy when you were younger!" Hau gave Lillie a glare as she giggled.

"Sorry Dad." Hau collapsed in a kitchen chair, trying to slow his breathing back to normal.

"Well, Moon," he began once he had his breath back, "Tomorrow we're having a festival, if you want to join in, and could I borrow that Sparkling Stone of your's?"

"Sparkling Stone?" The other three adults' eyebrows shot up as Moon gave Hau the stone.

"Don't worry, I'll have this thing made into Z-Band in no-time flat! For now though, why don't we just share some stories?"

"Yeah, tell us everything!" Ailani begged. Moon nodded, then began telling about what happened at the bridge.

* * *

"I think you both were right, brother. Moon did a similar thing to what he did all those years ago, so maybe history really is repeating itself."

"Then I wonder who that 'Star' is. Maybe he'll appear soon and we can learn more about what's going on." After most had gone home and Moon off to bed with Flareball, Gladion and Lillie were still talking, out on the porch. They were sharing the swing, as they had done so many times before when they were together.

"Will Moon _have_ to get involved?"

"Probably. She _does_ have his personality, in a way. She's going to get herself involved, one way or another." Lillie sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose her like I lost him." Gladion slid his arm around his sister.

"It wasn't your fault, it was no one's. The only thing we could take out of what happened was that he was kidnapped in such a way that even his own pokemon didn't know where he was."

"Yes, but something still seems a bit off to me." From her pocket she pulled out a letter, "This was dated a week after I left. He mentioned in it that he had caught all the roaming Ultra Beasts and was becoming friends with them. But when we checked his PC Box, we didn't see any Ultra Beasts. He never got rid of any pokemon unless he had no choice, and I doubt he would have released the Ultra Beasts."

"How many did he list?"

"He caught a Nihilego, like the one that our mother was after, a Buzzwole, a Pheromosa, a Xurkitree, a Kartana, a Celesteela, a Guzzlord, and a Necrozma, which technically isn't an Ultra Beast but a Legendary Pokemon."

"I see. So none of these were in his PC Box after he was kidnapped?"

"No, and he even sent me these pictures." The pictures she showed Gladion were old, but still bright in color and undamaged. Each showed a boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair posing with one of the Ultra Beasts and Necrozma, "I saw none of them in the PC Box."

"This truly is troubling." They were silent for a while.

"Brother, you should be getting off to bed. It is late, after all." They stood.

"So should you, sister. But until we know more, let things play out. Moon will be fine, I promise."

"...Alright. Goodnight, Gladion."

"Goodnight, Lillie."

* * *

"It's morning!" Moon leapt from her bed, startling Flareball in the same way she had startled Balboa the day before.

"Litten!"

"Sorry!" She picked up the cat, "Anyway, ready to see Grandpa and the festival?" Flareball nodded.

"Li litten!" _(Of course!)_ The two scampered down the stairs, finding Lillie fixing breakfast with Nebby fast asleep on the kitchen table. It was the only place in the house that had enough room for the Solgaleo to sleep on and was strong enough to hold it, as Lillie sensibly didn't let the pokemon sleep with her in bed. She didn't want to get crushed by the sleeping and heavy Psychic/Steel-type, after all!

Moon then gained a mischievous look on her face and beckoned Flareball to quietly come with her. The Litten curiously did so, then jumped as Moon shouted in the Solgaleo's ear: "WAKE UP NEBBY!" What happened next was quite comical.

Moon dove under the table with Flareball right behind her, Nebby jumped awake and hit the ceiling, (luckily) not breaking it and latching onto it with its claws, shivering. Lillie and the Pidgey were unsurprised, just rolling their eyes as Moon laughed heartily.

"Nebby, you should have seen the look on your face! Hahahaha!" The Solgaleo, who was now fuming, landed back on the table before jumping and stalking off to sulk somewhere.

"Litten teten." _(You're crazy.)_ Moon shrugged at her partner's statement.

"But it's fun."

"Moon, stop doing that to poor Nebby." Lillie said, "You had run Balboa ragged yesterday, too, so please try not to do that with your other pokemon."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." They then sat down for breakfast, leaving a bowl of Poke Chow out for the sulking Nebby. As soon as they finished, the doorbell rang, where Moon got up to answer it. It was Kukui and Gladion.

"Hey Grandpa, Uncle! Here to escort me to the festival?"

"I came by to talk with Lillie, Moon, sorry."

"And don't call me Grandpa! But yeah, that's what I came here to do. But first, we've got to stop by my place. You and Flareball ready to go?"

"Yep!" Moon nodded and soon the three were off, leaving Gladion with Lillie.

"Star came back last night."

"He did?" Lillie was curious as her brother nodded.

"Yes, and he told us that he came back to apologize for worrying us so much. He just wasn't used to being around people he could trust and he also wasn't used to telling people where he went."

"I see. Did he tell you anything else?"

"Yes, and from what we got, it looks like his story is similar to your's. However, he doesn't have a sibling, so we can't assume the one who is to play my role will be related."

"Is he still at Kukui's place?"

"Yes, and that's one of the reasons why they're going by there first. Both Kukui and I think that, just like how you were, he might open up a bit if he travels with Moon and Ailani."

"..." Lillie was silent.

"...Sister, if you're worried about Moon-"

"No, it's not that." she shook her head, "I was just remembering our journey, back when we were kids. How I had to become a trainer to take care of Nebby because it wouldn't go with anyone else." She lifted her head to meet her brother's eyes, "I know Moon will win, but I can't help worrying. Any mother would, any parent. Especially one like myself that's been forced to look after her child alone."

"Lillie..." Gladion took his sister into his arms, knowing she was going to cry, "No one knew, least of all you, he would just walk out. It's not your fault at all. It's all his, especially when he took Moon's twin with him."

"That doesn't make it any better or easier." Lillie sniffed; she was a quiet crier, surprisingly, "A mother's job is to protect her children, and I couldn't do that!"

"He took Moon's twin while you were out with her. You didn't know and couldn't have done anything. Nebby was with you, so it couldn't have done anything, either. Your trust was shattered, and I know that. Our trust in our mother was shattered as well when we were young."

"But it was her fault!"

"And that _doesn't_ make it your fault this time. Lusamine let her obsession get in the way with us, you only weren't there. We could have had a better relationship with our mother if she had let it, but she _didn't_. You would have stopped him from leaving if you were there, but you _weren't_. Do you see the difference now? Lusamine had a chance to be good with us, but she didn't use it. It was only luck that what happened to you happened." Lillie was silent, sniffing every once-in-a-while, until she finally pulled away.

"Yes...yes, you're right. Thank you for reminding me again." They hugged, "Again, I can only worry about Moon and hope for the best. We both can."

"I was happy to help." A small smile crossed Gladion's face, "And yes, we can only hope for the best. She may not be my daughter, but I will always treat her like one."

* * *

"He escaped. He escaped and didn't even think of the consequences." Cold blue eyes gazed at the holographic screen in front of him, replaying the video of Star's escape over and over, "He has no idea of the power that pokemon carries. Without it, my plan can't be brought to fruition. My sweet Ultra Beasts won't get what they deserve without it." The pencil he had been twirling snapped in half when he suddenly grabbed it. He ignored the pain in his hand as the splinters dug in and he stood, waving the hologram away.

"Nihi..." _(Again...)_ His hand was opened by psychic power and the splinters removed, floating into a small bag being held by a creature than was not quite a pokemon. Still using the psychic power, a roll of bandages and sanitizer was floated in and began doctoring the man's hand.

"Nihilego, it would've healed fine."

"Go ni nihilego." _(No it wouldn't.)_ Once the man's hand was bandaged, Nihilego released him from its psychic power and put the medical supplies away, throwing the splinter-filled bag out as well. The man rubbed Nihilego's head gently with his unbandaged hand.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but I'm fine. And once I have that Cosmog, I'll have the power to bring all of your brethren here, to the Pokemon Dimension. Those fools who raised me thought that you couldn't live together with pokemon, but I'm going to prove them wrong. That's just the crowning jewel, though. I have something else planned for you and the others, something wondrous. Something that none could have dreamed of!" Nihilego only floated there, watching as the man, happy in his madness, left the room.

 _Oh sir, what happened so many years ago that has wronged you so much?_ Nihilego thought, _You used to be so kind, so gentle... But you forgot all that and now you want something impossible to do for us, the Ultra Beasts. You may have become our friend over the years, but we weren't here first. No, your team was, but you've forgotten them, just like you've forgotten everything else except your name..._

* * *

 ** _Like I said, the Ultra Beasts play a big part! And now you see the biggest, baddest bad guy! Can you guess what his plan is? It's not much like Lusamine's except for the part where he needs Cosmog's power. And Nihilego's thoughts are important, as they give hints!_**

 ** _Another idea of mine is that Moon has a twin, but doesn't know about it. Lillie's husband walked out with Moon's twin and she hasn't had the heart to tell her daughter yet. She also didn't have a chance to name Moon's twin, so he's basically a John Doe (points to those who know what that means!). Don't worry, though, things will connect later, everything will._**

 ** _And please, read & review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Oh! It's you again!" Star and Moon voiced at the same time when they saw each other. Star had been talking with Ailani, who had come over earlier, in the loft until they heard the lab's door open.

"You know each other?" Ailani looked between the two.

"Yeah, he's the guy I meet while near the bridge."

"Pew!" A Cosmog waved from the loft, having popped into view.

"Nebula!" Star scolded.

"So you have a Cosmog?" Kukui was surprised.

"Er..." Star didn't really want to answer.

"Pepew..." _(Sorry...)_ Nebula apologized to Star, who sighed and took the pokemon into his arms.

"I don't own him, but he's been with me for a long time."

"Cool!" Moon gasped.

"Pewpew..." _(Thanks...)_ Nebula blushed.

"So, are you going anywhere?" Ailani asked.

"Well, I was planning on visiting all of the other ruins with Nebula-"

"We're going on our own journey, so why travel with us?" Moon suggested.

"But-"

"Star, it would be best." Kukui gave him a wink, "Trust me on this one, kid."

"A-alright..." Ailani and Moon shared a surprised glance, but kept quiet.

"Anyway girls, if you turn on your PokeDexes, you'll get that special surprise I mentioned." The two did so and jumped when a flash of light appeared. Out of that flash came two Rotom.

"Ro?"

"Hey Rotom." Kukui greeted, "Listen, these girls just got their PokeDexes, so do you think you could go with them on their journey?"

"Roto!" They two jumped into their respective PokeDexes and then greeted each other.

"Coolzzz!"

"Yeah, zzt!"

"Interesting..." Star said. He thought the RotomDexes looked familiar...

"Now that you've got your Dexes is working order, we can go see the celebration!"

"Right!" Ailani jumped down from the loft, followed by a more cautious Star and Nebula, who jumped into Star's bag.

"Please stay there!" he told the pokemon, "We don't need someone else seeing you!"

"Pew." _(Okay.)_

"Touca ca cannon!" _(Wait a second!)_ Woody followed them down, eyes flitting between Moon and Star curiously, "Canno Ca tou?" _(Could I come?)_ Kukui shrugged.

"Fine by me."

"Sure!" Moon rubbed his beak, making the Toucannon trill in pleasure.

"Seems you found his happy place easily." Ailani commented.

"Happy place?" Moon questioned.

"As you know, we have an activity here in the Alola region where we interact with our pokemon, called Pokemon Refresh. Not only do we feed them Poke Beans but we also pet them, and each has a happy place or sweet spot, whatever you want to call it." Star explained, "I would suggest being careful with touching the beak of a Toucannon, however, as the beaks can heat up and burn you."

"I understand, but I think he likes me."

"Ca ca!" _(I do!)_

"Now that Woody's coming with us, we need to get to the celebration or we might miss it!" Ailani urged. She didn't want to miss it or her Dad for the world.

"Now hold it a second! Do you both know how to capture a pokemon?" The girls rolled their eyes.

"Yes sir, we do." they answered in unison. Kukui sweatdropped.

"Okay okay, I get it. Since you're so sure of being able to catch pokemon, let's go to the festival!"

"YES!" The girls raced outside without another word, leaving the men in the dust. Literally.

"*cough* When was the last time *cough* you cleaned this place?! *cough*"

"*cough* I have no idea! *cough*"

* * *

Wanting to have a contest on the way to Iki Town, the girls and their pokemon made it their mission to fight as many trainers and capture as many pokemon as they could, Ailani sharing her supply of pokeballs so Moon could catch some. By the time Star and Kukui caught up, both girls had caught at least five pokemon and were trying for a sixth. Woody, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop them, watched from the sidelines.

"Flareball, Ember!" The Litten hacked up the fiery hairball and fired it at a Pikipek, knocking it out.

"Rowlet, Leafage!" The flying leaves also knocked out the Pichu the two had been fighting.

"Girls, c'mon! You can catch pokemon later, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" Kukui urged, finally getting the girls to stop.

"Fine." they sighed. Woody sighed in relief and the five continued on to Iki Town.

"Wait, I just had a great idea!" Ailani spoke, "Why don't we have a battle, see who's gotten the strongest?"

"Sure!" Moon agreed and the others sighed.

"I'll be the ref." Kukui offered as the girls got into position, "Ready? Battle begin!"

"Flareball, Ember!"

"Rowlet, dodge and use Growl!" The pokemon did so, making Flareball's eyes narrow.

"Let's show them our new move! Use Lick!" This was unexpected, as not only did it damage Rowlet, it also paralyzed the pokemon, "Now Ember!" A supereffective hit, it nearly knocked out Rowlet.

"Hang in there! Use Tackle!" It damaged the Litten only a little.

"Ember once more!"

"Dodge!" It was too late, however, as Rowlet was knocked out by the attack.

"Rowlet is unable to battle, the victor is Flareball and Moon!" Already at Lv. 10 from all the previous battling, the experience Flareball got allowed it to become Lv. 11.

"Can we please go on now?" Star asked.

"Pewpew?" _(Please?)_ begged Nebula as Ailani healed their pokemon.

"Sure. Sorry about all of the distractions." Moon said. At last, they finally walked into Iki Town. Moon and Star were amazed at all of the Tapu Koko décor, the zest of the villagers, and the celebration itself. It was at that moment Hau, Lillie, and Gladion walked up. They were surprised to see Woody, but made no comment. At least, not yet.

"Glad to see you've made it!" Hau cheered," As you know, Alola is made up of four main islands and one artificial. The four main islands each have their own celebration for the tapus, who guard the islands. This festival is to celebrate Tapu Koko for all that it's done for us and for it to continue to protect us. There is also going to be a fighting competition, so I hope you're ready!" The girls gave sheepish grins.

"We kinda already fought, Dad." said Ailani, "And Moon won. Again."

"Then you'll have to fight again."

"And before I forget, Moon, a certain someone wanted to come with you on your journey." Lillie produce a pokeball and threw it into the air, bringing out Karma. Karma was another of Sun's pokemon, just one that hadn't been on his main team. However, the Gyrados had taken a liking to Moon in only a few days and now wanted to travel with her.

"Gyra!" _(Hello!)_ he roared happily, scaring the others. Ailani hid behind Moon, who hid behind Star. This dampened Karma's attitude a bit.

"Rados..." _(Sorry...)_

"You were just a bit overzealous Karma. It's okay." Lillie assured, "And Moon, like I was saying, he wants to come with you on your journey."

"O-okay." Slowly, she stepped out from behind Star (Ailani taking her place) and raised a hand to pet the Gyrados. Karma happily obliged.

"Ra..."

"Are you sure this is legal?" Moon questioned, doubt in her eyes.

"Yep." Gladion nodded, "You can have a pokemon who is at a high level, like Karma, but you won't be able to properly command them in battle without passing enough trials. Until then, Karma may not listen to you all the time."

"Alright." Lillie gave her daughter Karma's pokeball.

"Now, let the festival begin!" said Hau, and everyone smiled.

* * *

 _ **THIS STORY ISN'T DEAD! And I haven't had a story that had gotten so many reviews so fast since**_ **Operation: Werewolf** _ **! Also, the reason I haven't been working on this lately is because, well, I had some Writer's Block. You know how it is. Thanks to a recent reviewer (you know who you are!) I have gotten back to writing this thing! Happy New Year, and read & review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Special Congrats to those who have taken on my challenge: blueviolinist13 and their (His? Her?) pic _Star and Nebula_ on DeviantArt!**

 **I'm glad some people are actually trying this, even after I accidentally spammed them... *sweatdrop***

 **There's also a reference to another story of mine in here, _Respect_. It involves Golisopod and Salamander, if you want to check it out. Another thing I want to mention is that all of this adventure (or most of it) happens in the daytime, unlike Pokemon Moon's game schedule. One more thing is that the rival usually doesn't name their pokemon, but Ailani will to make the story better (at least for me).**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

There was wonderful food and games all around at the festival. Moon tried to bond with Karma, Woody watched over Star as he struggled to keep Nebula from exiting his bag, Ailani and Rowlet practiced battling, and the adults talked.

"It's strange, but Star... he reminds me of You-Know-Who." Kukui said, "The blond hair, the eyes..."

"I know what you mean." Gladion agreed, "It also makes me wonder what exactly happened to him and Artemis. Why doesn't the Decidueye return? He's never even come to see us since You-Know-Who went missing."

"He could be ashamed for not being able to find his partner or he might have gotten lost." Lillie said, "Or maybe he doesn't want to return at all."

"Prima?!" _(What?!)_ Primarina (who was out of her pokeball) was shocked before going into a rant about how Artemis would never abandon them, not even while he was searching for his partner. It took Hau a while to calm his partner down, but he managed to do so.

"By the way, how have Woody, Jaws, and Greninja been doing?" Hau asked, "It looks like Woody's become a bit more active since he met Star and Balboa was pretty protective of Moon."

"I don't know about Jaws." Lillie sighed, showing the pokeball, "She hasn't come out since we got here."

"Greninja hasn't met Star yet or knows Moon is here. He's still on the scouting mission." Greninja helped Gladion and Kukui with research by going on missions, which either entailed exploring underwater, searching far away lands, fighting certain types of pokemon, or a combination, "What about Salamander?"

"He makes good malasadas!"

"Hau!" Lillie scolded, "I thought you tried to cut back on those!"

"But they're so _good_..."

"Sa!" _(Yep!)_ Salamander had appeared from his pokeball and now rested on Hau's head, "Sala Salanditsa?" _(How's Golisopod?)_ After the Nihilego Fiasco (as they now called it) Guzma's Golisopod and Salamander had become good friends, so it wasn't strange at all for the Salandit to ask about his friend.

"He's going fine. In fact, he's been trying to help get Guzma and Mother together." Lillie answered, "So far, it hasn't ended well."

"What do you mean?" Gladion asked. The others were curious as well.

"At Christmas last year, when you couldn't come, Golisopod got Ariados to make a mistletoe out of webbing, which was Toxic Thread. Jaws was also out of her pokeball and Scizor just learned Attract." They all gave surprised faces to that.

"How did it end?" Kukui asked. Lillie gave them a look.

"Both Golisopod and Jaws had to go to the Pokemon Center for poisoning and Goliso can't see Jaws in the same way again. The ceiling and the room were also in such a mess that it took two days to clean up, even with help." she rubbed her forehead in exasperation, "Not to mention how Nebby tried to 'help'..."

"...Do I even _want_ to know?" Gladion said, though it was more he was asking himself. His sister shook her head, so they left it at that.

"That also makes me wonder, who are the new trial captains and kahunas?" she continued, "There must be new ones, since it's been so many years."

"Well, Olivia and Hapu are still the kahunas of their respective islands," Kukui explained, "Sophocles and Acerola surprisingly got married and their twin sons are the new trial captains of Ula'ula, Ilima had a cousin that's taken over from him, Nanu died a few years ago so Acerola was chosen for Ula'ula, and as for the remaining four captain positions..." the professor shrugged, "I'm not sure. They've been empty for a while now, so they could still be or have people that I don't know."

"A lot has changed since you've been gone, Lillie." Hau added, "And anyway, I think it's about time we got the true heart of the festival started." He returned Prima and walked up to the stage, attracting everyone's attention. Ailani and Moon returned their pokemon

"Hello, everyone!" he said, "As all of you know, despite how small our town is, we go all out with our festivals, don't we?" There were cheers all around, "And another thing you all know is that the purpose of our festivals is to celebrate the tapus, especially our guardian, Tapu Koko!" Again there were cheers.

"To please Tapu Koko, we always have battles, some small, some big. Tonight, our newest pokemon trainers Ailani and Moon will be battling. If you all agree, then we can get straight to the battling portion of the festival!" This gave the greatest and loudest cheers of all.

"Star, do you think you could watch Karma for me while I battle Ailani?" Moon asked, "I don't want to overpower her or have the advantage. At least, not more than I already do."

"Of course." Star nodded and took the pokeball. Moon nodded and back and climbed onto the stage with Ailani.

"Girls, I want to remind you that these battles are not just for Tapu Koko." Hau spoke, "This is also to help bring you closer to your pokemon, so you should treat them with as much care as they would treat you. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Are your pokemon healed and ready for battle?"

"Yes sir!" Ailani had offered to heal their pokemon before they had separated during the festival, so now they were pumped and ready to go.

"Good. Before we begin, allow me to say a few words, the similar to the ones my grandfather said before I began my journey." Hau closed his eyes as he remembered, "For all the life on our islands, and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts, we pray for your protection... For them and all of Melemele. May this pokemon battle be an offering to our island's great deity – Tapu Koko!" He looked to his daughter.

"Before you stands Ailani, daughter to the kahuna." he turned to Moon, "And before her stand Moon, one who has met with our great Tapu Koko." Surprised whispers were passed around at that.

"Take care of Moon, Flareball." Lillie said quietly, as if more to herself than aloud.

"As long as we have a good time, it'll still be a great battle." Ailani said, "That's what battling with pokemon is about, isn't it? Making friends and having fun!"

"Then let's make this the greatest battle Melemele or Tapu Koko has ever seen!" Moon cheered.

"Let the battle begin and bring forth the power of your pokemon!" Hau said, commencing the battle. They threw out their respective pokemon.

"Go, Flareball/Zaps!" Moon was surprised that her friend had decided to name her pokemon, but that didn't stop her from making the first attack.

"Flareball, use Lick!" The Litten ran forward and licked the Pichu, making it cringe but not paralyzing it.

"Tail Whip!" Zaps turned around and cutely wagged its tail at Flareball, decreasing Defense.

"Lick once again!" This time Flareball defeated Zaps, but not before the Pichu's Static ability kicked in. Ailani returned her pokemon.

"You still did great, especially when you paralyzed him!" she told her pokeball before throwing our her next one.

"Go, Suits!" The Rowlet landed on the ground and got ready to fight Flareball. Moon wondered what to do. She had caught a lot of pokemon, but they were all too weak to even stand a chance against Suits (except Karma, but she wasn't using him in this battle) and Flareball was paralyzed. Shaking her head, she knew she would have to take her chances.

"Flareball, use Ember!"

"Tackle!" Being paralyzed, Flareball was unable to go first, allowing Suits to attack quickly. It knocked out a small amount of health, but Flareball still stood, rolling from the Tackle and back into a standing position. It shivered from paralysis, however, so it was unable to attack.

"Ember again!"

"Tackle once more!" Again Flareball was hit, but this time he took the attack without rolling. He still couldn't fight back, though.

"Flareball, I know you can do it, so push past that paralysis and use Ember!" Moon encouraged. Flareball hissed and ached his back in acknowledgment, unnerving Suits a bit.

"Tackle again!" Suits did so and hit Flareball head on, but not before the Litten latched his claws into the Rowlet's fur and attacked. It nearly knocked Suits out and burned him, but he still stood. After the attack, Flareball pranced out of range of retaliation, ready to fight again. Both pokemon were looking tired, though, so the next few moves would decide the battle.

"Ember!"

"Growl!" Flareball ran forward just as Suits cawed, his ears flattening against his head in displeasure of the Attack-decreasing sound but getting him close enough to flash another Ember, which was a critical hit. Suits fell on his back, swirls in his eyes, deciding the battle.

"Rowlet is unable to battle, so Litten and Moon have won!" The two cheered and Flareball licked his partner's face in joy after jumping into her arms.

"Wow, it's already over?" Ailani spoke, "That battle just flew by!"

"You were great out there! Oh, and I had better fix you up, shouldn't I?" Grabbing the Pokemon Refresh kit, Moon began to heal Flareball's paralysis, feed him a Poke Bean or two, and pet him. He purred and cuddled up to her lovingly as spectators cheered. Suits, after being healed, put himself on Ailani's shoulder. Despite his defeat he was smiling, just like his partner.

"That was an amazing battle, Moon!" Ailani said, tucking her hands behind her head, "When I get stronger, I'm going to battle you again and we'll see who wins!"

"You an count on it, Ailani!" the other girl agreed.

"Wonderful battle, you two!" Hau was clapping, walking over to meet them, "I'm sure Tapu Koko loved it, just like everyone else did. And Moon, here's your Z-Band." he handed it to her, "The Z-Bands are mysteries, given out to only people the tapus think are worthy of using them, as I've told you. They bring out the greatest and deepest powers of your pokemon, making them very powerful and also prizes for anyone who will stop at nothing to get one, so be careful that you don't lose it or that it doesn't get stolen."

"Thank you, Uncle." Moon took the band gently and slid it onto her left wrist.

"Ko-ko-koooooo!" came a screech from elsewhere, making them looking around.

"Seems Tapu Koko agrees!" Hau laughed, "And before I forget, here are your island charms." He gave them each a wooden triangle with different colors carved into it, "This will tell everyone that sees it you're doing the Island Challenge. Don't lose them, because I'll need them back when all is said and done."

"Sure, Dad/Uncle!" The girls hung their charms from straps on their backpacks and struck poses. As they left the stage, Moon going over to Star to retrieve Karma, Hau walked to the adults.

"I have a feeling that Tapu Koko had another reason for giving Moon the Sparkling Stone, just like with our old friend." the kahuna spoke, "You-Know-Who wasn't chosen to save the world, but he did with help from the Sparkling Stone Tapu Koko gave him. Moon might go alone the same path."

"I know. Lillie and I talked about it last night and this morning." Gladion said, "So you think Koko senses that something is amiss?" Hau nodded.

"Yeah, but I hope it isn't anything like what we had to deal with before."

* * *

The festival continued on into the sunset with a few more battles between villagers, but none had been as exciting as the one between Moon and Ailani. Finally, at the end, most had gone home, weary but happy, leaving the kids and the adults alone. With help from their pokemon they cleaned things up and set off for their homes, Moon, Flareball, Woody, Star, and Nebula in the back. Suddenly Star came to a stop, where Moon looked at him.

"No, just..." he gave a sigh, "Tapu Koko was amazing, just like in the stories I used to hear. I hope that someday I can see it again and thank it for saving Nebula. Though, what happened earlier makes me wonder why it stared at you, like it knew you from somewhere but couldn't place it."

"I get that a lot. Mom says that, even though I look a lot like her, I've got Dad's spunk and battle instincts. But he just left one day, so I haven't seen him since I was a little girl. It makes me think about Mom sometimes, like she's hiding something from me so I won't be upset. I humor her by not asking, but I still want to know."

"Lien..." Flareball said before pushing up against her legs, trying to cheer her up. Moon smiled and crouched to pet him.

"As for seeing Tapu Koko again, I do too. It didn't just save Nebula's life, it also saved mine."

"That's true. And it gave you that Sparkling Stone, even though you just got here..." Star smiled, "I think that means you're something special, Moon."

"Toucannon!" Woody squawked from ahead, reminding them that they had to head home.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course! And tomorrow's the day that you, Ailani, and I start travelling together. I bet it's going to be great!" Moon, unlike her mother, had her hair in a side ponytail, which she flicked over her shoulder. The two then began walking home together, wondering about the adventures the next day would bring.

* * *

 _ **By the way, this story isn't dead! It's only recently that I've started writing a bit more for it again. Also, here are a few reasons Moon didn't use Karma:**_

 _ **1\. Karma is a Lv. 20 Gyarados. It wouldn't be fair to sick him on Ailani.**_

 _ **2\. In-game, you can't start trading pokemon until you get to the first Pokemon Center, so Moon won't use him until then.**_

 _ **Oh, and I forgot to mention before the Lien is Flareball's name for Moon (like how Pikachu uses Pikapi and Pikachupi for Ash and Misty).**_

 _ **Anyway, please read & review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

When Moon got home (Star and Woody going back to Kukui's place), she found her mother fixing dinner as Nebby fiercely kept the Pidgey from trying to steal some food. Every time it came close Nebby growled before snapping its jaws at the bird, making the Pidgey squawk and fly off but not for long. Moon shook her head at them before going over to the sink and washing her hands, wanting to help her mother make dinner. Flareball leapt onto the couch and made himself comfortable, not wanting to get involved in the chaos.

"You were great out there, honey." Lillie praised, not surprised her daughter had come home early, "Are you excited to start the island challenge tomorrow?"

"Yeah, especially now that Star and Ailani are going to be travelling with me!"

"You know, that reminds me of when I was a child. I used to travel with Hau and an old friend of ours. Sometimes we met up with Gladion, too, but usually it was just the three of us." Lillie mused, then shook her head, "But that was a long time ago, this is about you. And tomorrow, before you go, could you go visit Mrs. Taiyō next door?" Moon hadn't met the woman often over the years, but did know the pokemon she raised used to be the pokemon of one of her Mom's friends and that she had come to Kanto a few times to help Lillie raise Moon. In her book, Moon thought she was a really nice woman.

"Sure!" The rest of the night was spent eating dinner (including feeding the pokemon. Karma had to be fed outside because of his size) before they went to bed. Flareball curled up on his master's stomach, making her smile and rub his head.

"What sort of adventures do you think we'll be going on?"

"Li len lit." _(I don't know.)_

"Maybe, just maybe...we can find my Dad and Mom's missing friend." Moon continued to whisper to Flareball for a while until they both fell asleep. But what they didn't know was, outside their window, a large bird pokemon watched them. It watched from some trees nearby, its eyes glowing in the dark. Shortly it flew off, not making a sound.

* * *

Moon decided not to scare Nebby this morning, so they were having breakfast together when the knock came to the door.

"I'll get it." Moon said automatically, standing and walking to the door. Opening it, she found Star there, Nebula's cloud-hand poking through the bag.

"Nebula, no!" he hissed, pushing the pokemon's hand back in, "Not just yet!"

"Pew!" said the Cosmog fiercely, but relented.

"Nice to see you up early, Star." Moon said, "By the way, that's my Mom, Lillie. I don't either either of you have had a proper introduction yet." Lillie stood and came over.

"Nice to meet you!" she said, shaking his hand, "And it's alright to let Nebula loose in here, if you want."

"Pew!" Nebula cried happily, sticking a cloud-hand out again. Star pushed it back into the bag again.

"Sorry, but Kukui asked if I could bring Moon to him. Gladion's out getting Greninja, since he's supposed to be back today, so I was the only available human around."

"It's fine. Mrs. Taiyō's next door and on the way to Kukui's, so would you like to stop there with me?"

"Sure." Star nodded.

"As I probably won't be seeing you for a while, sweetie," Lillie said, taking a small coin pouch out of her pocket and giving it to Moon, "here's some spending money. Don't use it all, okay?" Flareball, hearing that they were leaving, jumped down from the table and ran to catch up with his partner, leaving Pidgey to eat the rest of his Poke Chow, much to Nebby's annoyance. The Solgaleo wasn't allowed on the table during food times, so to get back at the other pokemon, it placed its paw on the side of the bowl and flipped it and its contents onto the Pidgey, who squawked indignantly and moved about like a Spinda. Nebby responded with a roaring laugh.

"I won't. Bye, Mom!" Moon grabbed Star's arm and dragged him away from the house before her Mom started yelling, at which she would, and they went next door. She knocked on the door, which was soon answered by Mrs. Taiyō, a Persian beside her.

"Hi Mrs. Taiyō!" Moon greeted. The woman surprisingly didn't look as old as she should, with only a streak or two of gray in her hair.

"Moon! I heard you had moved here, but I didn't get a chance to talk to you! You were amazing at the festival, as was Ailani!" Star lingered behind Moon, feeling like a third wheel until the girl spoke up again.

"By the way, this is Star!" Moon pushed the boy forward, "He's going to be travelling with me and Ailani!" The Persian meowed in shocked as Mrs. Taiyō froze.

"W-well now..." This confused the kids.

"I-is there something wrong?" The woman shook her head.

"No no, it's just that you look a lot like my son, back when he was your age." she brightened again, "I'm assuming Lillie asked you to visit me before you left?"

"Yeah. It was great seeing you again. Could you tell the other pokemon I said hi?"

"Sure. Now get on with your journey, you two!" The kids smiled and nodded before leaving.

"Huh. I've never actually seen any pictures of Mom's and Uncle Hau's friend. Weird coincidence."

"Maybe." Star muttered, running a hand through his hair. They walked on to Kukui's place and as they did, Moon noticed the medal around Star's neck.

"What's that you're wearing?"

"Oh, this?" the boy held up the medal, "It's a gift from my Father, back when I was very young. The character on it is _Soru_ , Japanese for Sol, which is another word for sun."

"That's even weirder. Taiyō means sun in Japanese."

"Then maybe this isn't such a coincidence at all." Star let the medal fall back onto his chest, "Nebula is a Cosmog, which are supposed to come from a far away place, like space. It used its powers once to save me."

"This all seems to center around space, doesn't it?" Moon put in, "You and I are named after the Moon and the Stars, a Nebula is basically a star nursery, you have a medal named after the sun...What's next?"

"Who knows?" the boy shrugged, "And another thing about Cosmog... It's a very rare pokemon, and evil people are after it. I saved Nebula from those people, but now they'll be after me. I'm a little scared because of that..."

"Then Ailani and I can help you!" Moon said. Star looked at her, surprised.

"Why?"

"If you're trying to protect Nebula from bad people, then I'll do it too and Ailani might as well!" The boy was touched by the offer.

"Alright, but it's going to be dangerous. Are you sure?"

"Littenen!" _(Positive!)_ Flareball answered, puffing out his chest. The humans laughed at that.

"But anyway, only people I trust know this, so you _must_ keep it a secret, understand?" Star said seriously, "If this leaks out, then who knows what will happen to Nebula!"

"Pew..." the Cosmog agreed, voice wavering in fear.

"Hey, it's okay..." Star reached a hand in to comfort the pokemon.

"I'll keep it a secret. You also seem very close to Nebula."

"We grew up together. My Father caught Nebula when he was a kid and allowed the Cosmog to take care of me when he couldn't. It was only recently that evil people started coming after us." Moon nodded silently as they finally got to the house. Inside there were sounds of squawks, yips, and growls. Both kids knew that it meant Kukui was practicing moves with some pokemon, so they waited outside until the excitement went down and they could enter. Entering, they found Greninja and Gladion to be back. Upon seeing them, Greninja waved. He had heard everything from Gladion already.

"Hey! Glad to see you two!" Kukui was on the floor, Rockruff on his stomach and licking him, "I wanted to gather everyone together before you two set off with Ailani." Just as he said that the girl came in.

"Alola, Kukui! Nice to see you back, Greninja!"

"Gre gre!" _(You too!)_

"Here, I'll take these kids to the Trainer's School while you continue your research." Gladion offered, "And Greninja, make sure he doesn't hurt himself." The frog-ninja nodded. Gladion led the kids outside, where Silvally came out of its pokeball, very cheerful, and started knawing on Gladion's head again.

"Silvally, KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Gladion pushed at the pokemon, trying to get it to stop. The kids sweatdropped.

"Well, I've been all over the island, so I can show you around." Ailani said, "We need to get back to the road, where a Pokemon Center is. It heals your pokemon and you can buy items there, like Potions and Poke Balls. Past that is the Trainer's School that Gladion was talking about, where you train to become a trainer. After that is Hau'oli City, the largest city on the island and in the region."

"First stop is the Pokemon Center, then!" Moon said. Together the three raced back up to the road, leaving Gladion and Silvally behind. They entered the Center, where the girls healed their pokemon and decided to check out the cafe. With the long road ahead, Star went to the Mart section of the Center and began to buy supplies.

"Delicious!" Moon praised as she drank the Moomoo Milk.

"I know, right?" Ailani agreed as she drank some Tapu Cocoa. The cafe keeper smiled at them.

"Nice to see you girls like the drinks. By the way, is one of you named Moon?" The girls shared a surprised look.

"That's me. Why?"

"A few minutes ago a postman came in and said he had a package to deliver to a girl named Moon. He left it with Nurse Joy, if you want it."

"Uh, thanks." They paid for their drinks, getting a few Poke Beans in return, before going over to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me." Moon spoke, "I was told there was a package for Moon?"

"Ah yes, here it is!" Nurse Joy handed it to her with a smile, "Hope whatever is inside makes you happy!" They thanked her and went over to one of the tables, where Star had been waiting.

"Where did you get the package?" he asked when they sat down.

"Some postman came here and left it, saying it was for Moon." Ailani explained. Flareball sniffed at it before using his claws to help open it.

"Thanks a lot, buddy." Moon opened it, finding a red and black pokeball inside with a note and a jewel.

" _'Dear Moon,'_ " she read the letter aloud, " _'I have a feeling that you will need this pokemon and its abilities more than I. Please take care of it and the Z-Crystal.'_ " There was no signature or return address.

"You've already got your first Z-Crystal! Cool!" Ailani praised, "You give the crystal to the pokemon it can be used with and they can use the Z-Move, but only once per battle. It takes a lot out of them."

"This looks like Snorlium Z." Star noted, examining the crystal, "It's one of the special Z-Crystals. There are move Z-Crystals that only work with the same type move and then there are Pokemon Z-Crystals, like this one. These correspond not only with the pokemon but also with a certain move they can learn. In this case, it would have to be with a Snorlax, though I'm not sure what the move it is you need."

"Then let's see if we got one." Moon threw open the pokeball to find not a Snorlax, but a Munchlax. It blinked at them and yawned cutely. Smiling, Moon rubbed its head.

"I'll name you Glutton, big guy." Ailani's and Moon's Rotom Dexes flew out to examine the Munchlax.

"Zzzt! It's got some moves it usually doesn't learn!" said Ailani's.

"Yeah, zzzrt! Happy Hour and Hold Back!"

"Hold Back is a move that allows the opponent to have at least 1 HP, no matter what, and Happy Hour doubles the prize money amount at the end of a battle." Star explained, "Interesting..."

"Quite interesting indeed." The kids looked up to see a man walking over to them. He had bright blue eyes, jet black hair, sunglasses, and wore a simple white shirt, black belt, green pants, black and green gloves, and black shoes. He smiled at them.

"Munchlaxes aren't rare around here, but to have one with such moves is very interesting. By the way, my name is Charles."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Moon, this is Flareball, Ailani, Star, and Glutton." The pokemon were getting a strange vibe from the man but didn't want to alarm their partners so they only glowered.

"Well, I must be leaving. Perhaps we can meet again!" he waved goodbye as he walked out.

"Strange guy..."

"You said it." Moon agreed to Ailani's words, both girl looking in the direction of the Center doors. Like the pokemon, Star had gotten a strange vibe, like he somehow knew the man, but he couldn't lace where.

"We don't truzzzt him." the Rotom Dexes said. The humans shared surprised looks but said nothing as the Dexes returned to their owners.

"Well, Glutton, you're several levels lower than Flareball, so let's go train you up a bit." This snapped the pokemon out of their uneasiness, where the group went outside to help train the Munchlax. What they didn't realize was that they were being spied on, out of sight.

* * *

 _ **Please Read & Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Where are they?!" Gladion fretted as he and Silvally searched for the kids.

"Sil vally va sil?!" _(How should I know?!)_ He got a glare from his master in return.

"May I remind you that _you_ were the one who made us lose sight of them?!"

"Va sil silvally val!" _(I was having fun!)_ Silvally protested.

"Just help me find them!"

"Suits, Leafage!"

"Glutton, Hold Back!" Hearing the attacks, Gladion and Silvally went to investigate. They soon came across the Pokemon Center, where they could hear the attacks coming from the back.

"Moon! Ailani! Star!" Gladion called as he and his pokemon raced to meet up with them.

"Hey Uncle!" Moon waved as she and Glutton battled Ailani and Suits, with Star and Nebula watching.

"There you all are!" the man panted, "I looked all over for you three!"

"Well, I thought since I knew the island, I would be able to guide everyone around." Ailani explained.

"But we're also near the Trainer's School, so at least we don't have far to go." Star added. Gladion glared at them all.

"Then as soon as you finish your battle, heal your pokemon and meet me at the Trainer's School." his eyes softened, "Please don't worry me like that again, please? All of you are my responsibility as we travel, so I need to keep an eye on you sometimes."

"We understand." Moon nodded, a more subdued look on her face. Quickly, the battle between the two pokemon finished up and healings were made before they did as he asked and followed him to the Trainer's School. The three looked up in wonder at the building, blinking.

"Wow..." Ailani whispered, "It's huge!"

"Pew..." Nebula peeked out of the bag to agree.

"This is our first stop, since you all need a little more battling experience." Gladion explained, "Star, you can stay with me if-"

"It's fine, I want to fight." a mysterious light flashed in his eyes, "I'm not helpless, I have other pokemon besides Nebula."

"Pew!" the Cosmog agreed. Suddenly, there was some noise from farther up the road, where they looked to see a Tauros blocking the way.

"Oh not again..." Gladion sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Oh, I remember the story now! When Lillie and Dad were kids, they and their friend were stopped by the Tauros twice on this road before their friend managed to befriend Tauros. Isn't that right?" Gladion nodded.

"That's it, so it looks like we won't be going any farther until Hau comes and calms the Tauros down. But good luck in the Trainer's School. And before I forget, here's an Exp. Share to help you get started." With a smile, he gave them the helmet-like item and gently pushed them towards the gates. They shared a look.

"Well, as we have nothing else to do until the Tauros is gone," Moon rolled up her sleeves, "let the battles begin!"

"...Va sil silva va sil si silvally vasilva va sil." _(I bet they'll be out of there in 30 minutes or less.)_

"You're on."

* * *

The blond man looked at the screens of computers around him. His plan was going well so far, but he still needed the Cosmog. Perhaps if he continued to earn their trust, he could convince the children to let him take care of the pokemon, where he would then steal it. But then he would have to keep meeting up with them, and that would take too much time. He seemed not to have enough of it these days.

"Croz ne." _(Your tea.)_ The blond turned to see the Prism Pokemon enter, holding a cup of tea.

"Cinnamon?"

"Croz ma ma ne necro ma." _(Just the way you like it.)_ The blond took the tea.

"Out of all of them, you're the only one who isn't exactly against what I'm doing, but you're not for it, either." he took a sip of his tea, "Why?"

"Ne croz macroz necrozma croz Ne ma ma." _(I know there's nothing that I can do.)_ A steely glint entered the human's eyes.

"How right you are. Now leave me." With a nod, Necrozma left the man to his devices.

* * *

Throughout the lessons Moon, Ailani, and Sun learned more about abilities, status effects, and the like and even got their first TM, Work Up. But neither girl had seen Star battle, as he always battled out of sight (almost like he was hiding something...). And, like Silvally had predicted, they were done within 30 minutes, so now Gladion owed his pokemon a bag of gourmet Pokechow.

"Moon, please report to the 2F office." came the voice from the speakers. Star and Ailani gave Moon a look, even as she held up her hands in defense.

"I didn't do anything!" she cried.

"Sure you didn't..." her companions echoed in disbelief. With a sigh, she left them on the lawn, going up to the 2nd floor to see what was needed of her.

"Munch?" Glutton looked up at his partner as they climbed the stairs, wondering if she was okay. With a smile, Moon leaned down to rub the Munchlax's head.

"I'm sure everything's fine, Glutton."

"Naughty girl! Naughty girl!" parroted her Rotom Dex. She lightly hit it in the back, making it stop speaking, if only for a short while. At the top of the stairs was elderly Principal Emily, with gray hair up in a bun and bright black eyes.

"My my, not many people manage to beat all of my students." she said, "And your friends were mighty impressive, too. If you don't mind, I'd like to challenge you myself! What do you say?" Moon smiled.

"Sure!"

"Munch!" Glutton got in front of his partner, ready to fight.

"Go, Magnemite!" Emily sent out her first pokemon, who buzzed in the air, ready for battle.

"Glutton, Happy Hour!"

"Magnemite, Thunder Shock!" Because the Steel-/Electric-type was faster, it got the first move, hurting Glutton a bit and paralyzing him, which was bad because the Munchlax hadn't had a chance to heal yet. But pushing through the attack and paralysis, Glutton danced around in a yellow light, which lightened the mood for everyone a bit.

"Good job, Glutton." Moon said as she called him over to give him a potion. With a happy cry, he was healed and sent right back into battle, though still under paralysis.

"Thunder Shock!" The Munchlax was once again hurt by the attack, but stood strong.

"Thunder Shock once more!"

"Metronome!" Glutton took the attack once again (which was a critical hit this time) before his fingers began to glow. He waved them from side to side before pointing them at Magnemite, unleashing a Quick attack, which did not do much damage to Magnemite because of its Steel-typing. Gritting her teeth as she saw no way out, Moon returned Glutton and traded him for Flareball.

"Lit!" cried the cat as he was released, arching his back at the ball of metal and bolts.

"Thunder Shock!"

"Ember!" Despite getting shocked, Flareball let loose an Ember that decimated the Magnemite, knocking it out instantly.

"Go, Meowth!" Emily then sent out a Meowth, but this one was the Dark-type of Alola. Seeing that it would be safe to send Glutton out again, Moon did so, switching Flareball.

"Glutton, use Tackle!"

"Meowth, use Bite!" Still under the effects of paralysis, Glutton was slower than Meowth and took the full brunt of the bite, wincing, before tackling and damaging the Scratch Cat pokemon.

"Let's end this with another Tackle!"

"Bite!" Despite the pain he was feeling at the second bite, Glutton rammed the Meowth into the ground, winning the battle. Emily smiled at Moon and Glutton as the girl cleaned up and unparalyzed her pokemon.

"I remember a boy from a long time ago who had a battling spirit like your's." the old woman spoke, "Maybe someday you might meet him. As it is, congratulations on defeating me! Here's a little reward for your accomplishment!" She handed Moon 5 Great Balls, "I hope you use them well."

"I will." the girl nodded, "Thank you for the gift."

"No problem."

"Knowing your pokemon and their moves are the basis of being a trainer." Moon turned to see her friends, Gladion, and a young man come up the stairs. The man had black hair and black eyes, similar to Emily, with a tweed vest and regular clothing.

"Well, what happened? Did you get in trouble or something?" Ailani asked.

"No, but I beat the principal!" Emily nodded to Moon's words.

"That's true. She and all of you children are quite strong for your age."

"Like me?" said the unknown man, "My name is Emerson, and I am the Trail Captain of Melemele. Emily is my mother and I took the position over from my cousin Ilima, so nice to meet you all."

"So you're the Trail Captain?" Star questioned, "Where does your trail begin?"

"Past Hau'oli City, inside Verdant Cavern." he gave them a smile, "I hope to be seeing you three soon." He then left.

"By the way, Hau should be clearing the Tauros out now, so why don't we go down and keep on to Hau'oli City?" Gladion suggested.

"Alright." Moon nodded before turning to Emily, "It was nice to battle you."

"Have a safe journey!" Emily waved as they went down the stairs, bidding them goodbye. Moon carried Glutton as they went down the stairs hoping to stop at the Pokemon Center before going to Hau'oli City.

"We might not have seen the battle, but it seems Glutton has become much closer to you." Star observed, "Munchlaxes evolve into Snorlaxes with high friendship, so perhaps he'll evolve soon."

"Maybe. For right now, he's just the right size. I don't mind if he gets bigger or smaller, just as long as he stays my friend."

"Lax munch Mu lax!" _(Of course I will!)_ They all laughed at Glutton's determination as they descended.

"I was also pretty impressed on how well we all battled together." Ailani spoke, "It was great, wasn't it?" Moon and Star nodded.

"Yeah, except for the fact we never actually saw Star battle." Moon turned to him, "Why was that? And why don't you show us your pokemon?"

"..." Star was silent, "...I'm ashamed." Everyone paused at the bottom steps.

"Why? You shouldn't be ashamed of your pokemon!" Moon said.

"It's not that." Star shook his head, "I'm ashamed of myself."

"Why?" Gladion's question was calm.

"I've...always been a coward. I've had chances to battle and I love them to death, but I can never gather up the courage to do one. That doesn't mean I don't love my pokemon, though. So what you heard of my battles, were just tiny plays. As for why I don't let you see my pokemon, well... He's quite shy and has very big trust issues."

"Silvally does too." Gladion spoke, "Back when he was a Type: Null, he wouldn't let anyone in. It was with a lot of work that I finally got through to him and helped him evolve. But if you allow Moon and Ailani to help, then maybe your pokemon can get over his trust issues quicker. It might be hard at first, but it does well in the long run."

"...I'll talk to him and see." All was quiet between them as Moon went to heal Glutton before they continued on. At the end of the road was Hau, who was stroking the Tauros' fur to help calm it.

"About time you all got here!" he called, "I need some help calming this thing down!"

"Tauroooooo!" it mooed, nudging up against Hau gently.

"More like you need help leading it away." Gladion smirked. Hau huffed.

"If you want, Dad, I could do it." Ailani offered. Her father shook his head.

"No, this is my responsibility. But while I have it occupied, you all can pass through. Hope to see you all soon and good luck in the Island Challenge!" With nods the group easily walked around the two and into Hau'oli City.

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! We meet the first Trail Captain, an OC of mine! If you need help imagining Emerson, think of an elder Cheren from Unova without the glasses and wearing Ilima's green-yellow sweater vest. And can you guess who Star's secret pokemon is? Maybe! I hoped you liked this chapter, so please read & review!**_


	9. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


	10. Chapter 9

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

 **Dear Readers, I'm surprised at how much you guys like this story! Sorry I haven't been working on it in a while, but now I have new motivation for it! A new series of games are coming out, _Ultra Sun_ & _Ultra Moon_! By the art, it looks like Solgaleo and Lunala are going to get combined with Necrozma! So, in preparation for it (as it comes out in November of THIS YEAR! Lot quicker than the other games, sort of), I have decided to work more on this and see if I can get it done before the new games come out. But please, don't pester me anymore. I'm getting a little tired of it.**

 **As it is, here's the story:**

* * *

One of the kids wasn't really all that surprised at the city, though it did look great. Ailani had been here several times, so she wasn't that impressed. Star and Moon, however, were looking around like they were in a candy shop.

"Knock yourselves out." Gladion gestured forward with a smile, not worried about losing them this time. Moon was instantly off, dragging Star with her and shouting about how they would check out all the shops.

"You know, it's nice to get to meet them in person than just over the computer." Ailani spoke as she and Gladion entered the city at a more relaxed pace.

"I know what you mean. Moon's a really nice kid to anyone and yet, the only times I got to see her were Christmases and birthdays." the man sighed, "Not to mention barely getting her attention compared to the pokemon." This got Ailani's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Moon always loved pokemon, especially the ones from an old friend, who you've seen scattered about."

"Woody and Balboa, you mean?"

"They're just some of them, but yeah." Gladion's eyes took on a sad, faraway look, "His name was Sun. He used to be around all the time, helping other people, but then he just...disappeared, leaving his pokemon behind." he shook his head, "That's in the past now, though. Let's catch up to them." Ailani gave him a questioning look, but ran ahead to catch up with her friends.

"Val vally?" _(You okay?)_ Silvally asked.

"We need to tell them sometime." Gladion spoke, "Tell the whole story. Sun can't stay a scar on our past forever."

"Sil sil, silval." _(Not now, though.)_ the pokemon nudged his partner in reassurance. With a smile, the human rubbed Silvally's head before moving on, comforted slightly by his partner, though the emotional wound still hurt.

* * *

Star sighed as Moon tried on clothes. Though he was a bit surprised that she was only trying on more masculine clothes, it was still a bit boring for him.

"Pew?" Nebula poked its head out of the bag before being promptly stuffed back in.

"No. You're not trying on clothes, either."

"Pew..." Star then thought of something.

"Hey, why don't we go get some malasadas?"

"Pew!" At that, Nebula clapped and the two left. Flareball and Glutton, who had noticed this, sighed.

"Star, what do you think ab-?" Moon blinked after she noticed her audience was gone, then crossed her arms and huffed.

"Honestly!" Buying her clothes, she left the shop to go after them, her pokemon following. However, as she walked down the street, something was happening behind her. Curious, she, Flareball, and Glutton turned around to see the same Tauros trotting up the street.

"Hey, wait up!" Hau called, panting and running after the pokemon. It ignored him and continued trotting until it got to Moon, where it brayed and nudged up against her.

"Looks like...it really...likes you!" the Kahuna wheezed after he had finally reached them.

"I guess it does." Moon smiled and rubbed Tauros' coat, "Now don't you, big guy?"

"Rooooos!" mooed the bull-like pokemon.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but we've got to get you home." Hau sighed, gently patting the Wild Bull pokemon's side. It gave a whine of displeasure, but followed him anyway. Looking back at Moon and her pokemon, Hau gave a smile and wave, "Keep meeting people and pokemon, kid! Your life might just get changed because of it!"

"I'll keep that in mind!" Moon shouted back, watching them leave. She stood there, impressed at how Hau was able to calm such a pokemon so easily and wondering why the Tauros was so interested in her.

"Hey, you're not from Alola, are you?" The girl looked to the side to see Charles once again. Glutton and Flareball tensed, but Moon just smiled.

"Nice to see you again! And how did you know?"

"That Tauros is known for bonding with people from other regions, even extraordinary people. I've heard of a boy who it bonded with several years ago, who went on to save the world and became Alola Champion."

"Really? Who was he?"

"His name was Sun, I believe. I was a child when I saw him, but I didn't really know him. He was more of a celebrity, really."

"Huh. Well, do you want to come with us?"

"I can't, sorry." he smiled, "But good luck on your journey." he left, allowing the pokemon to relax and leaving them all alone again.

"I zzztill don't truzzzt him!" Rotom Dex growled, glaring at the retreating back of the man.

"Calm down." Moon admonished, "And let's go find our friends."

* * *

As she walked around, she talked to people and got special items, such as potions and so on, before finding them holed up in a Malasada Shop.

"So good..." Ailani moaned as she bit into her own treat. She and Gladion had met up with Star and Nebula first, leaving Moon and her pokemon to find them all together, eating without her.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" the blond girl grumbled as she slid into the same booth, getting on Star's side. She also gave said boy a glare, where he sweatdropped.

"Erm, sorry?" he spoke.

"But anyway, what do you think of the city?" Ailani asked, "Great, isn't it? It's the biggest city in Alola and one of the coolest!"

"It's also past here, where you'll start your island, challenge, so you might want to get ready." Gladion voiced, "In the patches of grass in the city, you can fight Grimer and other pokemon to train if you need to. I would suggest it, with what you're going up against."

"We will." Moon promised, taking a few malasadas and sharing them amongst herself and her pokemon, Glutton getting the most.

"But before we train, there's something I want to show you." the other girl spoke up, "Meet me and Suits at the Tourist Bureau, okay?" She and her Rowlet quickly finished their food before leaving, making the others confused, but Gladion only smiled.

"You should go see what she wants." he suggested, "It could be worth your while." Glancing to her pokemon, Moon nodded and they left.

"Pew?" Nebula asked, noticing its friend's sudden sadness. It floated out of its bag and reached up to pat Star's face, making the human smile.

"I'm okay, I promise. Just thinking about some things is all." Nebula wasn't convinced and neither was Gladion, but they didn't push it. However, they did wonder what was making him so sad, as Nebula had only see Star this sad when he was in the company of his father.

* * *

"Here it is!" the green-haired girl was jumping as her friend joined her, "Anyway, I asked you here because I just needed you alone."

"You did?"

"Yeah, sorry for deceiving you. But I wanted to ask you to promise me something." Ailani held out a hand, "Promise me you'll become so strong you can help anyone you meet."

"Sure!" Moon took her hand, "You know I want to help anyone I come across, after all. Why ask me to promise?"

"Needed to make sure. I don't want you to change, Moon. You're a nice girl and I don't think we'd be able to be friends if you weren't." the blonde blinked and gave her a stern, but questioning look, wondering why Ailani thought that. But when she took her hand away, she found that the Alolan native had slipped a little microchip into her hand.

"That's an upgrade the Tourist Bureau gives to those who have a Rotom Dex." Ailani explained, "Just insert it into the PokeDex and you'll be able to take pictures, which get shared on the internet and you can get prizes for how many likes your pictures get. I got an extra for you when I stopped by."

"Thanks." Moon inserted said chip and Rotom buzzed about happily.

"Yowza! That feelzzz great!"

"You guys done yet?" Star and Gladion, along with their pokemon, came up to them. The boy was certainly happier now, not thinking about whatever had gotten him down before.

"Yeah." Moon nodded, "Rotom got upgraded, so where to next?"

"Wait a second!" Both Dexes came out, "Letzzz take some pictures!" Before anyone could protest, the two machine-controlling pokemon were taking pictures of their partners and friends.

"Enough, you two!" Gladion barked, "We need to get going, okay?"

"But don't you like your picturezzz?" the two Rotoms showed them the various pictures they had taken.

"They're nice, but next time, let us take the pictures." Star sighed, "Your flashes nearly blinded us."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay." Moon gave the Rotoms pats, "We'll take pictures with you guys, just give us a bit of time. Honestly, we aren't as excited about this as you are."

"Well, if you need us, just ask! Zzzt!" The Dexes then returned to their owners.

"Anyway, if we go down to the end of this street and turn right, we'll be on Route 2 and on our way to Verdant Cavern." Ailani said.

"Then let's go!" Moon rushed ahead, dragging Star with her and forcing her uncle and friend to follow once again. But as they neared the end of the road, they could hear some people talking. As they overheard, the mention of Team Astral sent Gladion's nerves on edge.

 _Seems we've finally encountered Team Skull's counterpart._ he thought glumly, _The timing of the mention fits with what Lillie and Hau told me._ And, looking at Silvally, he found that his pokemon had the same look.

"Kids, why don't you all go to the Pokemon Center?" he suggested.

"Why? We can take them on and defeat them!" Moon protested, "They said Team Astral was trying to steal pokemon! We have to stop them!"

"Then leave it to Silvally and I, okay? This isn't something I want any of you to get involved in!"

"But-!"

"NO!" The kids flinched back at the sound of his raised voice and Gladion sighed.

"Please, just this once, _listen to me_." the man rubbed the bridge of his nose, "If these guys are anything like I think they are, they could seriously hurt you if you aren't careful!"

"Il val val silv. " _(I'll keep him safe.)_ Silvally assured them.

"..." Hurt showing in her eyes, Moon only nodded. Star and Ailani weren't quite sure what to do with their usually loud friend being so quiet, so they also nodded and Star gently tugged Moon with him as the three left for the Center. Silvally also bent to allow Gladion to climb on his back.

"Let's take care of this quickly. I didn't want to do that, but I don't want Moon or her friends involved in this like we were." The Synthetic pokemon began walking to the Marina.

"Ally silv, silval, il vally sil sil il si ally ly." _(They will, though, no matter what you do to stop it.)_

"I can try though, can't I?" Silvally only gave a hum in response.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys like it! Since it's summer vacation, I hope I can work more on this and put more out. Sorry it's taking so long to get off Melemele and things aren't the same as they are in the game.**_

 _ **Anyway, please read & review!**_


	11. Chapter 10

Sun & Moon

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

As night fell, Gladion and Silvally went down to the Marina. The Synthetic pokemon was very cautious, his feathers twitching in anxiety. But as they got down there, they found Emerson facing off against some goons from Team Astral. The goons wore similar clothing to Team Skull, but had a more blue-ish color scheme and a star icon instead of a skull. However, Gladion found that, just like Team Skull, the goons seemed to be people who had no where else to go.

"Will you both please kindly leave?" Emerson asked the two, "Or do I have to teach you both a lesson and send you away?"

"You're just a Trial Captain!" spoke one, "We can beat you easily!"

"Yeah, so just give up your pokemon!" said the other.

"Oh, can you now?" Silvally walked forward to Emerson's side and bowed, allowing Gladion to climb off. At the sight of the large, intimidating pokemon, the two Team Astral members didn't look all that confident anymore.

"I expected Moon to come, with her brilliant attitude, but I don't mind having you help out instead, Gladion." Emerson said.

"Thanks, but are you ready for a fight?"

"As much as you are."

"Vally!" hissed Silvally, ready for a fight.

"W-we'll show you how tough we are!" the two guys then sent out their pokemon, two Zubat, one for each trainer. Silvally was already out and Emerson sent out a Yungoos, where the two pokemon easily defeated Team Astral's, Silvally so strong he gave a powerful One-hit KO. Said pokemon then growled at the two goons, daring them to try attacking again.

"Ack!"

"Not cool, not cool!" the two fled as quick as they could, leaving Emerson and Gladion alone.

"Impressive. I knew you were quite powerful just to have such a pokemon, but I never expected you to be _that_ powerful!" Emerson praised, "But that still doesn't explain why you're here and not Moon."

"She's my niece, and I didn't want her getting hurt."

"Is that all there is to it or is there more?" Gladion studied the Trial Captain's face, wondering if he could trust him, before speaking.

"You know of Team Skull, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I have a feeling history is going to repeat itself and again, I don't want Moon getting hurt. Especially if it's heading the way I think it is."

"Gladion," Emerson sighed, "you're trying to protect her too much. She's more powerful that you think, and though you want to protect her, which I understand, you must give her room to grow. Someday, she might become so powerful she could overthrow you!"

"I know, but I can't help it. She's part of my family and I don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to if you let her do her own thing. Now, I expect her and her friends to come to Verdant Cavern soon. Let her show you what she can do. You might then understand the amount of freedom she needs is more than you allow." Gladion blinked as Emerson left, wondering what the man meant.

"Va silv si si ally." _(We need to go back.)_ Silvally urged, nudging his partner.

"Right." he and his pokemon left for the Pokemon Center, the human feeling a bit out of it. Silvally worried for his partner, but knew there was nothing he could do to help.

* * *

As they approached the Center, they found Moon, Ailani, and Star outside and petting a Tauros, Hau nearby.

"Seriously, it's strange with how much Tauros likes you." the Kahuna exclaimed, "It's almost as if-" he stopped himself, though, and frowned.

"Hey, look who it is!" Ailani nudged Moon, pointing at her approaching uncle. The blonde girl acknowledged Gladion's presence with a glare and the man winced. So did Ailani, as her plan to make Moon happy again failed. Said girl had been quiet and broody since her uncle had yelled at her and nothing her friends or pokemon did could snap her out of it. Hau noticed this, as much as he wished he didn't.

"Here." he handed his daughter a small, rounded remote, "Tell Moon about Ride Pokemon while I take care of this." The green-haired girl nodded and watched as her father pulled Gladion away.

"Okay, what did you do?!" Hau asked once they were out of earshot.

"I yelled at her to keep her out of danger." the blond ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't mean to hurt her, but I wanted her to be safe. I'm still not sure if Emerson gave me a verbal lashing on that or not."

"Great, now you've done it..." Hau sighed, "If she's anything like You-Know-Who, she won't forgive you unless she can beat you in a fight, so maybe you should stay away for a while."

"But-"

"No." Hau shook his head, "Go back and help Kukui. With how strong you are, she'll have to challenge you when she challenges the League. Understand?" Gladion was unresponsive for a minute before he nodded.

"I never meant-" he shook his head, "I'll...see you, then." Without looking back, he left, Silvally trailing along behind him. The pokemon did look back, though, and gave a single nod. He would take care of Gladion and do what he could. Hau nodded back before returning to the children.

"I didn't expect some of Tauros' fur to be gray." Star commented as he examined the pokemon's mane.

"He's old, but he's still strong." Hau assured, patting Tauros' side, "He's been a Ride Pokemon since before any of you were born, back I was a kid, really. The only time he was ever like this, though, was with one of my friends. In fact, you were nearly inseparable, weren't you?"

"Taur!" the Wild Bull pokemon nodded in agreement.

"So, I can use this to call him and some riding equipment whenever I need to?" Moon questioned, holding the remote.

"Yep. Now, just go around the Island, complete Emerson's challenge, fight me, and you'll be able to go on to the next island." the man instructed, "I hope to see you kids soon!"

"You too!" A smile was finally brought to Moon's face, where she and her friends waved as they left the city.

"I wonder..." Hau's smile fell, "Is Gladion right? Is there a new danger out there that they need to fight?"

"Ros." Tauros nudged him to help assure him. Hau gave the pokemon a smile, but it was sadder and didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thanks, but like Gladion, I can't help but worry for them, especially Ailani."

* * *

"I heard that, originally, the island challenge began long ago for people to prove their strength, to themselves, others, and even the Tapus." Star spoke, "And speaking of Tapus, why do you think Tapu Koko saved Nebula and you, Moon?"

"Because it was the right thing to do?" Both Ailani and Moon were surprised he didn't see the reason why.

"I suppose." the boy sighed, "I guess I'm just used to there being another reason."

"Pew!" Nebula stuck a hand out to help its friend cheer up. With a smile of gratefulness, Star stuffed the gassy hand back into his bag.

"Thanks, Nebula."

"Past this section should be a Pokemon Center and Verdant Cavern." Ailani said, "We'll need to keep on the trail to go all the way around the island, where we should end up at Route 1, and then we can go and challenge Dad."

"Can't wait! Guys, let's go!" Moon went forward, followed by her friends and pokemon. However, they had no idea what was in store for them.

* * *

"Soon they will trust me like I was family." the man mused, handling a pokeball and examining it, "Not only will the children be surprised, so will Glutton, as Moon named him."

"Sir?" a scientist poked his head into the room.

"What is it?"

"We're ready to begin the experiment."

"Good. Tell me the results afterwords."

"Yes sir." the scientist left and the man was struck with an old memory. It was back when he was a young boy, when he had been found by Faba. He remembered nothing before that day, but had been told what his life was like before.

 _Like that was the truth._ he thought, _You were such a liar. Good thing you got your just desserts._ At that the man smiled.

"Thank you, Xurkitree, for doing it." he told the pokeball, "Without you, I would have been under his control for a little longer." The pokeball shook in his hand, as if the Ultra Beast inside shivered. The man laughed.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! I was congratulating you for freeing me! What's so scary about that?" The pokeball shivered again and he shook his head.

"Ah, you still don't see the greatness in what I'm doing for you. That's understandable, but you won't see that way for much longer if the experiment works. I only want what's best for you and the other Ultra Beasts, after all." he looked out the window of the darkened room, "Soon enough, pokemon and people won't be the only ones who live in Alola. Soon your brethren will be here as well."

* * *

After fighting pokemon and trainers on their way, they finally reached the Pokemon Center and were ready to go to sleep, as tired as they were. And the next day, Moon wanted to go back along the route and check out an old house that they had passed.

"You sure about this, Moon?"Star questioned, uneasy.

"Yeah, I am. Grandpa Guzma used to tell me stories of when he lived along Route 2, so this might be his house!"

"Why do you call him Grandpa when he isn't actually your grandpa?" Ailani questioned.

"People who are really close to my family always seem like family to me, so why not?" They went up to the door, where they found a note.

"'Sorry, I'm out right now. Don't know when I'll be back, so you might have to wait a while. -Guzma'" Star read the note, "I don't suppose he told you where he keeps his spare key, do you?"

"Actually, I do." Going over to the fence, Moon rooted around the bottom of all the planks until she found a rusty key. Putting it into the lock, the door soon opened. Inside was a normal house, as they would have expected, but it seemed dusty, as if no one had lived there in some time. Curious, the kids ventured inside and looked around. In a bedroom, they found several trophies (most of which were bronze except for the single silver) and many CDs.

"This must have been his room." Ailani surmised, "And the playground outside was his."

"But he hasn't been here in a long time, has he?" Star said, "Was he ever here to take the house when his parents died?"

"Pew..."

"I don't know." Moon said, "But next time I see a Video Phone, I want to call Grandpa and ask why." Locking the house back up, the kids left and returned to the Center to prepare for the next part of the island challenge. But as they went back up the road, they encountered a Delibird at the entrance of the Berry Fields.

"Brrr!" he cried, coming over to them and tugging on their hands, gesturing frantically to the fields.

"Something wrong?" Moon asked.

"Brr!" Delibird nodded.

"Then let's go!" The kids followed the Delivery pokemon to find an old man and Delibird cornered by weirdly-dressed goons, who they could only assume were apart of Team Astral. Behind the old man was a pile of berries at the base of a palm tree.

"Takin' berries is only the start of our plans, yo!" said one.

"Let's get Figy with it! Watch while I Nanab me some berries!" said the other.

"I share my berries for free with the pokemon, but you won't get a single one from me!" protested the old man.

"So what, I'm lower than a pokemon?! I've already got self-esteem issues, man!"One said, getting up close to the man.

"Hey, stop it!" barked Ailani, she, Moon, and Star running up with Delibird.

"Stay out of this, squirts." Two said, "We'd beat you in a fight anyhow!"

"Put your money where your mouth is, then!" Moon growled, "We challenge you to a fight to leave the Berry Fields alone!"

"You're on, kiddo!" the goons sent out two Drowzees, one for each of them, so Ailani and Moon decided to tag-team.

"Go, Flareball/Suits!" The Litten and Rowlet faced off against the two Psychic-types, ready for a fight.

"Lick/Astonish!" both Starters had learned Ghost-type moves and now used them against the Drowzees, which were very effective. It knocked out at least half of their health and paralyzed one while the other flinched, giving Flareball and Suits time to attack again and knock the two out.

"Argh, not again!" the goons then fled.

"Thank you for the help, children, but truly those characters only acted big and tall. I suggest you go on with your island challenge." said the old man. The Delibirds flocked to his side, giving the kids big smiles of thankfulness.

"We were happy to help, sir." Star nodded.

"Well, if you want, you're all welcome to the Berry Fields and any berry piles like the one behind me on your journey. Be careful, though, as some piles have pokemon hidden in them."

"Oh, thank you! May I?" Moon asked.

"Be my guest." the man stepped aside and the girl began looking through the pile, only to be confronted by a Crabrawler.

"Cra!" he cried, jumping out to defend the pile. Glutton and Flareball growled and got in front of their partner, ready to defend her.

"Hey now, no need to fight!" the blonde said, then looked at the Crabrawler, "You got angry because we disturbed your meal, right?" Hesitantly, the pokemon nodded, "Well, we're sorry. I know I am, at least." Moon nudged her pokemon forward. They gave her astonished looks, but nodded and muttered apologies.

"Cra?" Crabrawler was confused at the kindness, holding himself in a defensive stance.

"Here, finish your meal first." Moon smiled. Crabrawler blinked, then shook its head and held out a claw. Moon blinked herself, but held the claw with a smile.

"I think he wants to come with you, Moon." Ailani said, "Crabrawlers don't usually get the kind of kindness you're giving him."

"Really?" Moon reached a hand out to rub the claw, "Well, I guess you could come if you want to."

"Cra!" he nodded and she brought out a pokeball. Hitting Crabrawler, he was taken into the pokeball and shook a few moments before clicking. Releasing him Crabrawler twirled around and began eating again, giving everyone sweatdrops.

"I think I'll call you Boxer, okay?"

"Cra." he acknowledged her words with a nod.

* * *

 _ **Another pokemon for Moon's team! Also, if you want the info on the pokemon to be down here, ask and I'll begin adding it. Again, sorry for it being out of order, but I hope you like it! And just what did the mysterious man mean? What is his plan and what does the experiment have to do with it? We might find out later, but for right now, please read & review!**_


End file.
